


All On The Ice

by issyiskitty



Series: skam weeks [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Figure Skater Isak, Hockey Player Even, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, kinda ?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25273114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/issyiskitty/pseuds/issyiskitty
Summary: Isak has had it up to here with Even. The two don't get along, on or off the ice, but just maybe they can find a way to relieve stress.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: skam weeks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829413
Comments: 10
Kudos: 69





	All On The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Hello   
> this is a continuation to hc i wrote 2 months ago 
> 
> its a prequel to this fic:  
> https://twitter.com/issyiskitty/status/1264998163322044417
> 
> other than that enjoy!

Isak was going to kill Even, like actually murder him. He warned him months ago to fix his scheduled ice time so it wouldn’t conflict with Isak’s. Now Isak was practicing on ice that was less than desirable. He only had 3 weeks left until the world championships, he really didn’t need this. 

“NÆSHIEM!” he shouts at the top of his lungs as he storms into the locker room. 

What are his eyes met with? Half naked hockey players. Now on any other day, this would be a welcome site to Isak’s eyes but today it further enrages him. 

He turns to the hockey player closest to him, “Where is your Captain?!” he demands. 

The man points to where Even is seen taking out his belongings from his locker. Isak stalks over to him, absolutely fuming. He hears a wolf whistle from one of the players, but ignores it, he refuses to play their little games. He knows he has a whole hockey team now following his every move but Isak couldn’t care less. 

“Næshiem. I need to speak to you.” he grits out. 

He turns around and crosses his arms. Isak is proud of himself for not staring at his muscles given he is shirtless. 

Even sighs, “What can I do for you Valtersen?”

Isak lets out a humorless laugh, “What can you do for me ?! We’ve had this conversation over and over again! I told you to fix your ice time and it still hasn’t been fixed!”

At this point Isak is yelling, his shouts echoing in the locker room, but he doesn’t care. 

“I’m trying to bring skating glory back to Norway! Thank you very much! How can I do that when the hockey team is ruining the ice quality!”

“Calm down princess.” Isak rolled his eyes at the nickname. Typical hockey players, seeing figure skaters as delicate flowers, with the amount of muscle he needs for a jump he’s pretty sure he can crush them with his thighs. 

“How about you and I talk while the others shower.” He pointedly looks at the other hockey players. They all mumble “good luck” to their captain as they make their way to the showers. 

As soon as the last one leaves Isak turns back to Even eyebrows raised, “Well?”

“Well what? Isak we have to share the ice, there is nothing I can do about it.”

“Nothing you can do about it? Bullshit, you're making it 10x more difficult for me.”

Even rolls his eyes, “Believe it or not Valtersen not everyone is out to get you. We have to share the rink. Share being the key word, it’s probably a concept you’ve never learned in your life but now you get a free lesson in it.”

“I can share just fine, I just refuse to share with assholes!” 

“Oh really, I’m the asshole? Excuse me but who the fuck just walked into the locker room like he owned the place and started yelling?!” 

“You’re jealous is what you are! I have more of a shot at winning my world championships and you’re jealous!”

Even scoffs, “Jealous, now you’re just talking shit at this point.”

Isak was at his breaking point, they couldn’t continue on like this. The fighting was starting to affect the rest of the people who went to the rink, but both men were stubborn to end this thing they had going on between them. Eva said they should just fuck and get it over with, and Even would never say but most of the hockey team agreed. 

He walked up to Even, he was as close to him as possible and he had to look a bit up since the bastard had height over him. “Listen here Næshiem, I’ve just about had it with you. If you don’t fix this, I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands.” He tried to sound as menacing as possible

Even chuckled, “You’ll do what Ice Princess?” He kicked himself off the lockers and walked Isak backwards until his back hit the lockers on the other side.

He proceeded to slap the locker by his face with his hand making Isak jump. He doesn’t know if it was from the sound or from Even’s closeness. The man was much taller than him, but Even decided to bend down to place his mouth right at the shell of Isak’s ear. Isak couldn’t help but shiver. There was no way Even didn’t notice. 

Isak was also hyper aware of the hockey team still being around, he could hear their chatter in the showers from here so he knew they were nearby. If he was caught in this position by outsiders he’d die. 

“What will you do Isak? C'mon don’t be shy now.” he whispered delicately in his ear. 

Isak bit his lip, his self restraint to jump Even’s bones is fading. He’s always found Even hot, and he wouldn’t lie, the man has appeared in a dream or two or a dozen. If it wasn’t for his awful personality, he would have asked him for a drink and gotten to know the man. Yet here he was sexually frustrated and pissed. 

He continues to whisper in his ear, “You seem tense baby. All this anger isn’t good for you, you need to relax and I can help you with that.” He bent down to lick a bit of skin on Isak’s neck. Isak let out the smallest moan. He was too turned on at this point to care that the other man heard him. 

Isak looked at him in his clear blue eyes, beautiful. It seemed both we’re waiting for Isak’s next move. Before either of them knows it, Isak is wrapping his hand around Even’s neck and bringing his mouth to his. 

The kiss is phenomenal, it's passionate. Isak was running his hands over Even’s muscles, feeling them vibrate. Isak’s moans were captured by Even’s lips. 

“You love this” he mumbled into Isak’s mouth. 

“Shut up” 

Even laughed, but the second Isak started nipping at his lip he honest to god growled. “Fuck you’re driving me crazy Valtersen.” He pushed Isak in the locker more, bodies flushed, as he continued to assault him with kisses. Isak’s  hand twisted in his hair, gripping it, keeping his mouth attached to Isak’s. 

Isak moved his other hand to grope Even’s dick through his boxers. The man was already half hard and he would only get even harder. 

At that moment Isak decided to drop to his knees. He wanted Even’s dick in his mouth and he’s wanted for a long time now. He looked up at Even and batted his eyes, Even gulped by the site of Isak. 

“Open” he commanded.  He took Even in greedily, savoring the taste of him, it was intoxicating and he wanted this taste on his tongue forever. Even’s hands were nestled in his hair, holding him close. He began to suck, his mouth moving up and down on the hardened length. Even sighed, “That’s a good boy, finally putting your mouth to good use.” Isak slapped his leg in response, making Even chuckle in return. He would never get bored of riling Isak up. 

He closed his eyes, breathing in deep through his nose. He continued to suck his cock, pleased by the moans that were emanating from the older man’s mouth. Even with his eyes closed he knew Even was staring at him, loving the site in front of him of Isak on his knees, his lips stretched wide around Even’s cock. 

Even’s held his hair to secure Isak’s head in place, making sure Isak wouldn’t pull away – the only thing he could do was to take Even’s cock deeper, a little at a time, sliding his mouth up to the top, lips curling around the wetted head.

Once he tasted Even’s pre-come on his tongue, he knew he wanted more. One of his hands was wrapped around the base of Even’s dick while the other was on Even’s thigh, nails digging in. He licked at the tip again, the skin warm, smooth ….. And delicious . God, they’ve known each other for years and have gone this long without doing this to each other, it seemed like such a waste of good cock.

“Fuck,” Even breathed, head rolling back. 

Isak couldn’t help but be pleased by Even’s reaction as he slipped his mouth back over Even’s cock. 

“Such a good cocksucker, so eager to please.” Even whispered. Isak whimpered in response. They had to be quiet, he could still hear the sounds of the hockey team showering. Someone could easily step out of the showers and see them. 

But Isak was so eager to please, if his own hardness was any indication. Suddenly, Even tightens his hold on Isak’s hair. He moaned at the sudden burn on his scalp. 

“God you’re so pretty. I didn’t think it was possible but seeing you on your knees , you’re so fucking pretty.” 

Isak blushed at the compliment, he never been referred to as pretty before in the middle of sex. Even gained full control of the bobbing of his head, pushing Isak’s head down to take as much of his length as Isak possibly could.  _ Yes Yes Yes _

Isak tried very hard to control his gag reflex, he tried to relax the best he could. It was getting messy on Even’s cock with a mixture of saliva and precome. Even held his head still and began moving his hips forward, fucking Isak’s mouth. 

_ So Hot _ , Isak thought. 

Suddenly they heard a sound from the other side of the lockers. “Ya, I forgot my deodorant!”. Isak quickly released Even from his mouth.

It sounded like it was one of Even’s teammates, Mutta from the sound of it.His locker was on the other side of the ones Isak and Even were by thank god. He didn’t even want to think about what would happen if he walked to the other side. Even looked disheveled and flushed, his cock shiny with Isak’s spit, while Isak was still on his knees. 

“Alright! I’m coming back! Hold on!” they heard as the sounds of Mutta’s footsteps disappeared. 

Even and Isak stared at each other, trying hard not to laugh. “Shit that was close,” said Isak. 

Even seemed to think the mood wasn’t ruined, so reached down to him, guiding Isak back to his cock. He slipped his mouth over Even again, obediently.

Everything was hot again, the wet noises that his mouth made, Even’s rapid breathing, and his sudden prayers to god. Isak could tell Even was close. He realizes in that moment he wants Even to come on his face, to claim him while calling him a dirty slut. The insults and arguments have lended to some wild imaginations for Isak. 

“Isak…” Even breathed, one hand coming down to brush stray hairs away from his face, before his fingers moved to his hair, twisting hard and pushing his head forward. Even fucked his mouth without reservation, and Isak, well Isak had watery eyes and a full mouth. Isak reached his own climax just from giving head. 

Cum hit his tongue, before he enclosed his mouth around the wet head, sucking and swallowing. Come dripped down his chin. 

Isak could see every inch of Even was trembling from the orgasm he just had. Isak looked up, with puppy eyes, licking his lips slowly.

“Fuck, Wow” Even breathed.

Isak smiled, he loved that he was the reason for this Even’s reaction. 

“You taste so good,” Isak confessed, licking some of cum he had on his fingers.

Even just laughed, “You’re so filthy, my god.” 

“Hmmm” Isak responded. 

He offered Isak a hand, pulling him up to stand. “Uh you want me to help you……”

Until he notices the dark stain on Isak’s front. “Never mind,” He said smugly. Isak just rolled his eyes. Isak knew it wouldn’t be long before the boys got out of the showers and came looking for their captain. 

“Isak-”

Isak stared at him. What they did was hot for sure but they still couldn’t stand each other. He’s half expecting Even to tell him to fuck off after what they did. 

“Do you want to get a drink later?” and that, that surprises Isak. His eyes widen, he can not believe what he’s hearing. Not only did Even not tell him to fuck off, but he’s asking him out on a date. 

“Uh…….” he really doesn’t know what to say. 

“I know we’ve had our differences” that’s an understatement, “but what we did, I want to do it again.”

There it was, it kinda stung. He doesn’t know why given he didn’t fall over himself to give Even a straight answer when he thought Even was asking him out. 

“I’m busy” Isak made his way to move. Even caught him by the arm before he could get far. 

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have said it like that. I mean I do want to do THAT again but also I think it will be cool to get to know you.” 

Isak looked at him skeptically, “You want to get to know me? We hate each other, remember? One blowjob is not changing that.” 

Even sighed, “C’mon Isak we don’t hate each other, it's just misplaced anger over things we both can’t control. I’ve always thought you were cool. I wasn’t kidding when I once said you looked beautiful on the ice, you do. You make me want to try harder at everything I do when I look at you out there.” 

Isak’s eyes widened at the confession, he could feel himself blushing from head to toe. He’s never been someone’s source of inspiration before. 

“I think you’re cool too,” he responded shyly. 

“Ya? So you want to grab that drink later?” Even looked so hopeful, it was endearing. 

Isak nodded his head causing Even to smile widely. “Awesome” Even breathed out. 

“Um I should get going” 

“Oh! Right, the boys are going to come back any second now.” Then he did something that Isak wasn’t expecting. He walked up to Isak, raised his hand up to stroke his cheek, then leaned in for the softest kiss. 

Isak’s heart fluttered in that second. “I’ll meet you at the front of the rink after your practice ok?”

“Ok” Isak whispered. 

And with that he turned around and walked back out to the ice, his heart filled with warmth. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> that was fun!
> 
> please be kind in the comments <3
> 
> my twitter is @issyiskitty if you want to get in contact with me or read some of my other head canons


End file.
